Left Unsaid
by Trekkie S. Monster
Summary: Life after Fred is hard for everyone, but what about his significant other? When she finds out she's pregnant with a surprise, no less, will it be a burden or a blessing? New generation fic & AU. Complete and sequel on the way.
1. The Best Friends You Could Ask For

Disclaimer: I do not own an-a-thing, as Daniel Radcliffe would say.

* * *

Her life was over. She'd meant to tell him, really, she had. But he'd come home late from the shop, and the next morning, they'd had to leave, to—well, as it turned out, save the world. Dumbledore's Army had called, and when you're dueling wizards all over the place, trying not to get yourself killed, there's barely any time to chat. 

And before she'd realized what happened…he was gone. Gone, and he'd never known. Life goes by so fast, she thought. Yet the two months since he died were the slowest of her life.

Of course, her best friends were by her side all the time, mourning his death as well. Lee and Katie were over all the time, and Alicia had moved into the flat she had shared with George and—him. Alicia wasn't physically taking his place; the place where he had slept was now vacant. Hugely vacant, in fact. The bed had never been so large before. But somehow she felt like Alicia shouldn't be there, that the apartment was just for the twins and her. She knew this was a selfish thought, but had trouble preventing it.

The sad fact was, she hadn't even told her friends what she had meant to tell Fred before he died. The unspoken words seemed like they should go to him first, or no one else. But it had to happen, right? _Right_, Angelina told herself.

One day, when Lee and Katie were visiting, she pulled aside Alicia and Katie. It was best to tell them first, she thought.

Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, she took a deep breath and started, "I have something to tell you both." Normally either girl would've responded with something playfully sarcastic, but at this moment, and in the moments within the past two months, neither dared to use sarcasm. Their friend was just too sensitive.

Instead, Alicia urged her, "Go on."

"Wait," Katie interrupted. "What kind of surprise is this? Is it like, 'I found a skirt that would look great on you—'" Alicia rolled her eyes—"or like 'I'm running away to Romania,' or like 'I'm pregnant—'" Angelina's gaze flickered dangerously, and Alicia's mouth fell open.

"_You're pregnant_?!" Alicia squealed. Angelina nodded, but didn't smile. Katie could tell Alicia was trying to be excited about this, but Angelina's was no ordinary circumstance. Nobody dared ask who the father was, the unasked question hung on the air—

"Who's the father?" Katie whispered, and Alicia mentally smacked her hand to her forehead. Angelina looked down as if afraid to mention his name, but that answer was enough for the two girls. "Oh."

Alicia let the pause happen before asking her own question. "How far alo—"

"Two months." Angelina's voice cracked and she was determinedly looking down now. Alicia did the math in her head; it must've happened just before Fred died. "Yeah," Angelina continued, as if Alicia had spoken it aloud. And now she was slowly sinking onto her unoccupied double bed, and Katie saw a tear drip into her lap.

"Angelina," Katie sighed. "This is _not_ a bad thing. We'll be there with you every step of the way. You and this kid are gonna be the best of friends—" And now Angelina positively wailed, and collapsed on the bed.

"No! And that's the worst of it, Kate. I'm not going to be a good mother. I'm afraid…I'm afraid I'll be too selfish, that I'll put the baby's needs before mine. There's no way I can deal, I'll have to get a job that I don't like, and worst of all, the baby won't have a—" She cut herself off; they were back on the subject of Fred again. It was bad enough that he was racing through her mind every second, she didn't want to have to discuss him all the time. Alicia and Katie just couldn't understand, no one was tearing George and Lee away from them. But Alicia was two steps ahead, she nipped this thought in the bud.

"This kid is going to be adored, it's gonna have four aunts and uncles who are always here, not to mention the rest of your family, the Weasleys, and a mother who I have no doubt love it like crazy."

"Yeah, and any of us can babysit any time," Katie cut in.

"Oh, that reminds me. George and Lee have to know too," Angelina sniffed, finally getting up on her elbows. "Would you guys go and tell them? And could you please mention, you know, that I'm not exactly thrilled. Because if they come in here jumping around, I may pass out." She finally cracked a smile at the thought of Lee and George freaking out.

"Of course," said Katie. "We'll be back in a bit. You gonna be okay alone?" Angelina nodded, maybe she'd sleep. All of a sudden she was exhausted.

* * *

"Oh my God, you guys were so right. I'm sorry for doubting you," Angelina sighed without a trace of sarcasm in her voice. She was reclining on a (double) bed in a cozy but comfortable cottage in Ireland. Her belly now looked stuffed. People assumed she was about to pop, despite being only seven months pregnant. She had swelled up all around as well, but at this point didn't really care. It was supposed to happen with pregnancy, right? "I definitely needed this break." 

"Yeah, plus Bagman can't send you constant owls here," George snickered. Angelina covered her ears with her pillow.

"Oh, don't even mention him," she whined, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Why is Bagman owling you?" came a voice, and a tall, dreadlocked man walked into the room, and set his luggage down with his wand.

"Lee!" Katie positively shrieked, and ran to throw her arms around him. Alicia and George greeted him too, but Angelina couldn't help feeling a bit more lonely. She sunk down a fraction of an inch on her pillow and unconsciously placed her hands on her stomach. "You came early!"

"Turned out the lead singer came down with something, so we just practiced a few chords, and, well, were free to go." Katie was beaming with delight; he had been expected to come in another week.

"That's great!"

"Not so great for Johnny," Lee admitted, but looked delighted nonetheless. "Alright, Ang, how's the belly?"

"Getting bigger by the second," she responded. "But thanks, Lee," she gave him an appreciative grin. "Ooh! I've almost forgotten. D'you want to know why Bagman would be owling me?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said enthusiastically.

"You tell, Alicia." Angelina was much more keen to hear it again.

"Well, while you were in Paris, we—that is, me, Ang, Katie, and George—were out having a laugh in a park near here. And George, being the idiot he is—er, the wonderful idiot he is—had brought some brooms. And Ang wanted to fly, cause she hasn't since—well, in a long time," she said hastily, "and me and Kates said 'no, no,' because of the baby, but she was so determined, and George thought it'd be alright. So he gave her this spell to do to her stomach, to kind of cushion everything, hopefully it helped—" and she now looked a little doubtful, "—because we went flying after that, and we sort of fashioned hoops out of the trees with our wands, and it was me and Katie playing George and Angelina."

"We weren't _really_ keeping score—" Katie put in.

"I was," Alicia said, "Ang and George beat us 140-90."

"Minus the Snitch obviously, but quite pathetic, really." He nudged Alicia playfully, but she was telling her story.

"And we'd touched down and everything, and Angelina looked as she does now, no offense or anything, but she was obviously pregnant—"

"And all of a sudden, we realize Ludo-bloody-Bagman was watching us. So he pulls over Angelina and says—tell 'im, Ang," Katie let her finish.

"He said, 'I've never seen a pregnant woman fly that well. I wonder what you're like when you haven't got a baby in your belly.' And I blushed and said, 'Well, I'm alright.' And, when it all came down to it—" she was busting with excitement here— "he said he'll consider me for the Wimbourne Wasps Chaser!"

"Wow," Alicia realized, "he must've gotten his job back with the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Dunno why," George scoffed. "Always been a thief, he cheated us at the Quidditch World—" There it went again, and Angelina looked down, determined not to look anyone in the eye until the moment passed. George had referred to himself and his dead brother as "us." The silence implied that everyone was looking down as Angelina was, but she didn't dare look up to check. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and realized it was Alicia putting her hand on George's knee. "But congratulations, Angie," he choked, and Angelina knew without looking that there were tears. This was the last thing Angelina wanted. _If he starts to cry, I'll start bawling. And once I start—will I ever stop?_ She'd cried too much already, she was sick of it. She only knew the tears were there when she felt them on her cheek. A tap at the window broke the silence, and Katie stood up to check on what it was.

"Angie, it's Rodrigo!" she cried happily, and sure enough, Angelina's speckled owl was floating outside, bearing a letter.

"If it's Bagman—"

"It is! But no, it's not like that. It's good news." Katie gasped, and pointed to the letter, seemingly unable to speak. She jumped up and down. "They've gotten you a spot!" The three girls screamed, and George and Lee cheered. "Congratulations! Once you're ready to take the job, it's all yours. Read it, read it!" She bounced on her knees on Angelina's bed, and Angelina was reminded almost immediately of her little sister Margot, when she was around five.

_Dear Miss Johnson,_

_Everything has turned out brilliantly for you, and we at the Department of Magical Games and Sports have appointed you to be the new Chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps. _

_Obviously, this only is effective after you have taken the leave you and your unborn child need. Whenever you decide to attend, the job is available. Until then, you should know we're going to be playing the reserve Chaser, Sean McDougal. Let us know when you are planning on taking the job._

_Thank you, _

_Ludovic Bagman_

_Department of Magical Games and Sports_

"Merlin," Angelina sighed, and sank down yet further on her bed. Her Fred tears had dried, and now she held the letter tight to her chest and sighed. Everything was going to be all right. Her baby would get the support it needed; Quidditch players made loads of Galleons. And her friends could watch dear little Unborn Child while she was…away. It hit Angelina like a Bludger, and she fell off her metaphorical broom, falling fast and rough to the solid ground. She sat up in bed.

"Who's gonna watch little Unborn while I'm away at games?" said she. The four looked at each other nervously, they had obviously expected this. Katie nudged Lee, who shook his head noticeably and nudged George. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and said, "Well, we kind of assumed you had thought of that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angelina said, now irritated.

"All he means," said Alicia, rushing to his defense, "is that we can see you obviously want the job, and…since we thought you were going to take it, we thought you'd have considered the—ups and downs."

"Pros and cons," Lee agreed.

"I dunno," Angelina answered. "I guess I never thought it'd actually happen, you know? He said he'd _consider_ me, I didn't…wow, I have the job. This is mental."

"Definitely."

"I can't be traveling all around the country when I've got little Unborn here." Katie couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, but quickly covered it with a cough. Angelina gave her a look. "But seriously, what am I going to _do_? I suppose I could take…er, the baby with me." Angelina hated calling the baby "it," hence the nickname "Unborn." She didn't know the gender yet. "But how weird would that be? Plus, someone would have to come with me. And I wouldn't force that on any of you guys." She interrupted them before they could speak. "No, I'm serious. Who would want to follow me wherever my games were and just—watch the baby while I'm in the air? And nobody volunteer, just help me figure out what I'll do. Please." And eventually, they accepted this plea.

Angelina tossed and turned over this predicament, even after everyone else had gone to bed. Well, figuratively speaking, the baby's weight kept her upright. But she just couldn't decide. It was her dream job versus her child, and Angelina had trouble choosing. This bothered her more than anything else, because it was exactly what freaked her out most about parenthood. She'd heard most girls eventually turned into their mothers, but she hoped against hope that she wouldn't be one of those girls. Her mom had been one of the most self-absorbed people she had ever met; Angelina wanted to put her kids first. Neither her job nor anything else was going to get in the way.

And it was as simple as that. Her decision was made. She had to choose, and how could she possibly choose the job? Hadn't she once said her fear was that she'd be a bad mother, too selfish? It wasn't a choice.

* * *

"Leesh?" 

"Hmm?" Alicia was in the middle of some book when Angelina dared interrupt.

"I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"Decided that—I'm not gonna take the job." Alicia gasped; her eyes were finally off the pages.

"What?" she said, though Angelina was positive she had heard.

"I'm not taking my dream job," she sighed. "I refuse to become my mother. Maybe the job can wait. I've already owled Bagman, he said he'd consider it at the time, it depends on the situation, but the last time he said he'd 'consider' me—"

"You got it," Alicia said. "And you know what? I completely agree."  
"About what?" Lee asked, as he entered the room with Katie on his arm, and George just behind him.

"Angie's not going to take the job."  
"Oh, that's great!" Katie cheered. "Little Unborn in there will be so grateful."

"It's not just that," Angelina admitted. "I can't become my mom. I have to put the kid first. I realized it last night."

"And you're completely right," Lee agreed.

"Oh, I'm so relieved you guys support my decision," Angelina sighed, sounding much more adult than her age of twenty. "I still would need a job though."  
"Don't worry about it," piped up George seriously. "Me and Leesh will handle the rent until you've got the time, strength, and energy to get back to work." Angelina smiled at him, and Alicia went to kiss him on the cheek.

"Isn't the sweetest?" Alicia asked, but she was looking at George.

"I know," he grinned, and for some reason Angelina was very aware of the hole on the side of his head where his ear should have been.

"George—" she began.

"No, please, let us do this," he said hastily, before she could finish. Sure, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes made a bucketload of money, but Alicia waited tables at the Three Broomsticks. But it was only until she was certified to be a teacher, at which point she'd apply for the Muggle Studies position at Hogwarts. She was young but determined, and Angelina knew it'd only be a few years, by which time Angelina herself would have a job of her own.

But before Angelina could give George his due, she screamed. Instinctively, the group gathered around her. "Oh my God, she could be having contractions!" Katie squealed.

"I think so!"

"Breathe deep, Angie," Katie encouraged, and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't do well with pain," Angelina squealed as finally it subsided.

"Great thing to say before you have a baby," Lee muttered.

"Shut it, Jordan, and get me to a hospital!"

* * *


	2. Jonah and Erika

Disclaimer: None of it's mine; you know it.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?" called the doctor.

"Yes?" George looked up from consoling Angelina. Her contractions were getting closer together.

"Are you the child's father?" he inquired bluntly.

"Er…" George swallowed hard. "The father was my brother. He died a few months ago."

"Oh," frowned the doctor. He looked down, as if afraid to look George in the eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid this may make the situation worse."

"What? What situation?" George said rather loudly. He corrected himself quickly, for Angelina had looked up. "We have a _situation_?" he hissed.

"Well, yes. You see, normally this—or they—may be a blessing, but in these circumstances, I'm not so—" Dr. Goldberg was staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"They? _They?_ You don't mean—But hasn't she? —never got checked—" George seemed to be at a loss for words, and only at his comprehension did Goldberg's eyes slowly slide off the floor.

"Twins," said the physician, and George's thoughts were confirmed. "I've no idea why she hasn't gotten checked when she was pregnant, I don't assume she _knows_—"

"No, of course, she doesn't know." George's frustration was now on the doctor; Angelina had been depressed, couldn't he lay off her for two seconds? "I'll go tell her."

He nodded. "I think it's best."

The walk back to Angelina seemed much farther than it should've been. He saw her brow furrow; she could sense something was wrong. "Is everything all right? Is something wrong with us?" "Us" referred to Angelina and her baby.

"No, Ang, nothing is wrong with you, or your—offspring. But something has happened," he said seriously. "Angie, you didn't get checked while you were pregnant, did you?" She looked at the ground like a guilty six-year-old.

"No," she whispered finally. "I didn't. I know I should've. But what's going on?"

"Well…" George hesitated. "The doctor said…there's a possibility that…there may be, well…more than one…child…in your belly."

Angelina's eyes widened, and when she spoke again, her voice was hoarse. "Oh…well…all right—" but again, her shock was cut off by another contraction. The nurse bolted over and rushed her into the maternity ward.

"Finally," Katie muttered to Alicia under her breath. "The service around here." Alicia rolled her eyes, but she could've sworn she saw the nurse give her a dirty look as if Alicia had said it.

"Aahhhh!" Angelina shrieked, and her friends' hands turned white in her grip. The pain pumped through her veins, and she heaved breaths as it finally subsided. "Whew," she breathed. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought," she whined. "I was worried about delivering _one_ baby."

"Shh, it's okay," George soothed. "You're going to be fine, and once it's done, you're gonna be the happiest woman alive."

"A-and we'll help you out with whatever you need," Alicia chimed in. "We're the aunt and uncle, and we'll help you raise this—uh, these babies." Angelina nodded. She believed Alicia.

"Ughhh!" Angelina screamed. The nurse bustled back in the room; it was clearly a very busy day in the hospital.

"Oh," said she, "I think it's about that time." Angelina's eyes widened. _Am I ready for this?_

"Well, you're going to have to be," smiled the elderly nurse, and Angelina realized she had been thinking out loud. "Yep, you're dilated. Are you ready, Miss Johnson?"

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Lee was impatient. George and he were squashed in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Usually, only the child's father was allowed in with the mother. But in this case, as there was none, the nurse permitted only two people. Lee had asked if he could leave (much to Katie's chagrin; she had wanted him to view the birth. She too wanted to have kids someday), he considered it too "gross. No offense, Angie." At which point George had offered to go with him. "It's better with just women in there anyway," he had said. "And besides, Lee can't be out here alone."

The two of them had been friends long enough to be able to be comfortable with silence. Neither felt the need to talk, neither could think of anything to say. Just when Lee felt his head begin to droop onto the awful chair, the door burst open, and they had an excited Katie on their hands.

"The first one! The first one!" she squealed, running to Lee. He twirled her around in a huge hug.

"What is it?" George asked.

"A boy! It's a boy!" Katie said breathlessly. "It's a boy!" She pecked Lee and George on the cheek, and bolted back through the wooden door.

George was overcome with shock, so he didn't see it, only felt it when Lee grabbed him in what was probably supposed to be a bear hug. Finally George clapped him on the back like a real hugger would do.

"Can't believe it," Lee choked, after both had sat down, and George was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I want kids!" George laughed, and Lee joined in, blinking back the tears of joy.

"You do?" George said when he was done holding his sides. "You want Katie's kids? But you're not even married!"

"So? You and Alicia are, and you've not even thought about having kids."

"Yes we have!" George said indignantly. "I want them too, she just refuses to have them until she gets a proper job. She says she wants to be able to provide for them."

"Huh," Lee muttered. "But your shop makes a ton of gold."

"I know. But she's got this whole 'Independent Woman' thing going on."

"Oh, she's always had that," Lee grinned.

"Of course. It's Alicia Spinnet."

And it was. She was at the door now, her expression identical to Katie's. "It's a girl!" she cried. "The second one is here, come see, come see!" And she literally hauled her husband and friend as best she could to the scene, like a young girl showing her parents her latest drawing.

Angelina was holding one, and Katie was holding the other. Angelina looked wiped; her usually gorgeous curly hair was stuck to her forehead. But her face was aglow with her little baby.

"Ang, they're gorgeous," remarked Lee, looking over his girlfriend's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled.

"Have you got names yet?" asked George.

"Well," Angelina began. Angelina Johnson could scream when she wanted to; her voice was now hoarse. She cleared her throat. "Fred told me once he loved the name Jonah. So back when I thought there was only one baby, I said to myself, Jonah if it's a boy, Erika if it's a girl. That's what the twins' names are going to be. It worked out perfectly," she cooed to little Jonah.

" And their last name...Weasley?" George whispered. Angelina nodded. She only let the slightest hesitation seep through her indifferent front, George thought.

But she proved him wrong when she looked up at him boldly and said, with tears in her eyes, "Of course Weasley."


	3. Back To School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing, I swear.

And I'm pretty sure the timing's off with Ron's kids, Rose and Hugo, to be the same age as Erika and Jonah, but just bear with me here.

* * *

14 Years Later

"…And then he said, 'I'll see you later,' and I said, 'Sure!' and then he left," gushed Rose, who was propped up on her friend's bed.

"Really?" Erika whined. "I can't even get Demetrius to _talk_ to me during Charms. He sits a few desks in front of me."  
"Well, that's probably why," Rose said. "He's not even near you. If he was, I bet you guys wouldn't be able to stop talking."

"I guess so," Erika sighed, looking down. The two were having girl-talk in the attic, where Erika's room was. It was the only place to get away from their cousins and brothers. Erika and Rose, her cousin, had been best friends since as long as they could remember, so naturally, Jonah and Hugo were too. They were downstairs, along with Erika's "cousins" Breana (who everyone called Bre), Leo, and little Robbie Jordan. Erika had gotten used to her beloved "cousins" (her mom's best friends' kids) but Rose was still working on it.

So Erika had brought her to the attic where 9-year-old Bre, who was very cute but still wanted to play with the big kids, couldn't find them. Meanwhile, Erika guessed 7-year-old Leo was trying to hang out with Jonah and Hugo, the elder of whom was twice his age. And 3-year-old Robbie—he was Erika's favorite, but Erika was sure the grown-ups were watching him while catching up. The grown-ups, of course, were Erika's mom, Katie, Lee, George, Alicia (who had brought their 5-year-old Jennah), Ron, and Hermione. A collection of aunts and uncles who Erika considered cool for the most part, but when their kids were here, Erika'd rather be with them. Proof of how cool they were: They understood that.

Erika whipped around at the sound of snickering and a muffled footfall. "Jonah," she muttered, and hissed, "Hold on," to Rose before quietly approaching the stairs. "Jonah!" she screamed loudly down the stairwell. "Go do something else besides spy on us!"

"Actually, we were about to scare you!" retorted her brother. "As if we'd spy on you!"

"Get out, you jackass!" she threw a pillow down the stairs, which he dodged effortlessly.

"Shh!" Rose warned, half-laughing from the bed. "Here comes your mom…" And sure enough, Erika could hear footsteps from way below.

"Crap," Erika said, and hid inside her closet. Rose, still in hysterics, sat back on the bed like nothing had happened, not wishing to rat her friend out.

Within two seconds Angelina was up in her daughter's room. Without a moment's hesitation, she opened the closet door, and found her daughter in the perfect "deer-in-the-headlights" position.

"Hey Mom," Erika drawled. "What's up? You need me for something?"

"Don't you dare play that game with me, Erika Weasley! You know you're not allowed to scream curses down the stairs at the top of your lungs!"

"But Jonah—"

"I don't care what Jonah did! I could hear you from the living room."

"Wow. I have a loud voice…"

"Yes you do, and in this case, it's nothing to be proud of." She lowered her voice as if Rose hearing was the most dangerous thing in the world. "You understand I let you curse around me and your brother, but if you do it in public that loudly, or around people who have a problem—"

"Uncle Ron doesn't have a problem."  
"Erika!"

"Sorry."

"If you do it front of people, then I won't let you curse at all. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, Mom." Erika couldn't stand people being mad at her.

"Okay, baby." Angelina ruffled her curls and went downstairs, calling up as she went, "'Bye, Rose."

"Bye, Auntie Ang!" But as Erika came out of the proverbial closet, Rose cracked up. "She was so pissed!"

"You know what?" her friend replied. "I think I should hit you with a pillow too!" And in a second a pillow fight had ensued.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled little Leo, running in, followed closely by Hugo and Jonah.

* * *

"Ugh, back to school," sighed Jonah, and the two girls couldn't help but laugh. Jonah hated school like most people had hated Professor Snape, back in Jonah's dad's generation. Put it this way: You didn't want to get Jonah started on a rant about school, because you were never sure when it would end.

"What're you talking about? It'll be fun," Erika said.

"You only say that because of _Demetrius_," Hugo mocked.

"Speak of the Devil," said Jonah coolly, for Demetrius McCain was indeed approaching their compartment, flanked with Sammy Livingston and… "Sergio," he sighed. "Great." But then the door opened, and Jonah had to stop his complaints. "Sammy! Pop a squat," he pointed to the seat next to him. "'Metrius," he pointed to the seat between Hugo and Erika (much to her delight). Everyone was very aware now that he had not offered Sergio a seat.

"Good Christmas?" Erika asked Demetrius shyly.

"Yeah, brilliant. You?"

"Alright, I hung out with this lot," Erika said. _Great._ _Now there's nothing else to _say. _You?_ she thought of saying.

Meanwhile, Jonah, Hugo, and Sammy were discussing Christmas presents they had gotten heatedly. Erika rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I swear he's five years old," she sighed.

"I know," Demetrius laughed.

Sergio seemed to be waiting for the invitation to sit down, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it. He had friends, an enemy, and three people he didn't know in here. He finally decided to sit down uninvited next to Rose, who had gone back to talking to Erika. Before Jonah had noticed, though, he was distracted by something—or someone—at the door. A dark brown head with a huge grin on her face, looking right at him had just brightened his day. "Gia!" Jonah yelped, and opened the door for her.

"Jonah," she embraced him, and everyone else felt the need to pointedly look away. Demetrius had shifted over and joined the discussion of presents, for which Erika had laughed at him teasingly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." They started kissing, and through the compartment window, Gia got a few jealous looks, which she of course missed completely. Jonah was a little preoccupying.

"Excuse me!" Erika lifted her head from the conversation. "Go do something pornographic somewhere_ else_. No offense, Gia, it's just my brother—"

"I get it," Gia said kindly, at the same time Jonah said "Nothing pornographic." Erika rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," Jonah made a face at her as they left, and Sergio seemed very relieved.

* * *

The next time that group were together again in the year was when Victoire, a cousin of theirs (they had a lot), organized a secret party in the Room of Requirement. She invited a bunch of her cousins, and they had brought their friends. Jonah and Erika had come separately, Jonah with Sammy, Demetrius and (to his chagrin) Sergio. Sammy, Jonah's best friend, had insisted Sergio come, and Jonah had relented. Erika came with Gia and Rose, and the twins were doing their best to pretend they didn't know each other.

Victoire had only invited fourth and fifth years, and Erika had a suspicion this was only because her boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, was a fifth year. "Where's Ryan and them?" Sammy asked, looking around desperately.

"You mean Ryan and Jen?" Jonah asked knowingly. "I dunno, let's ask—"

"Looking for me?" crooned a voice. Victoire may only have been 1/8 Veela, but she was nearly as stunning as her mother. Sammy couldn't help but goggle, though he had seen her hundreds of times before.

"Yes, we were," said Jonah. "Where are Ryan and Jen and those people? Sammy here wanted to kn—"

"Wanted to know because it would mean I could talk to you," Sammy grinned.

"I'm with Teddy," Victoire retorted. "And you know that, Livingston." He nodded ashamedly. "You were saying?" she directed to Jonah.

Jonah mentally rolled his eyes. She could be so stuck up. "Where are they?"

"Oh, I didn't invite any _Slytherins_." Slytherins came out like some people would talk about dead vermin.

"No Jen?"

"No, Sammy." He retreated back to Demetrius, and Jonah continued to talk to his cousin.

"Victoire, d'you have to?"

"Do _I_ have to? Some people are just too horny."

"_Victoire_!"

"Sorry. Jonah, I'd love to talk, but I've gotta go mingle."

"Sure," Jonah sighed.

"No Slytherins?" Sammy was saying to Sergio. "I knew I never liked her."

"Shh, man! It's her party," Demetrius shook his head.

"Got a crush?" Jonah made a kissy face.

"Everyone has a crush on her, she's hot," Sergio said.

"Dude, shut up about my cousin!"

"What, they can talk about her? Sammy hit on her!"

"He's my friend, he's allowed to be dumb!" Jonah looked at him. "Besides, you know perfectly well I hate you!"

"Guys, guys," Sammy stuck out his arms in between them. "Must we fight already?" Demetrius smacked him upside the head lightly, at which Sammy laughed.

"Sam, I think you're _already_ drunk," laughed Demetrius. They all snickered as they walked to where the main party was.

xxxxx 

"Suggest it," she whispered. "Go! Go!" Erika pushed her friend up to Victoire.

"Hey Victoire," Gia said abruptly. "What kind of party games are you gonna play?"

"Uhh, I was thinking along the lines of Spin the Wand," Victoire said quietly.

"Oh, perfect!" Gia said a little too excitedly.

"But what're you worried about? You're happily in like," Victoire said astutely. "You don't need a dumb party game to help you out."  
"Neither do you," replied Gia, and walked away with as much class as she could. "I did it!" she told Erika and Rose.

"You did? Oh, great!" Rose squealed.

"Well, she kind of did it for me," Gia admitted. "But it's done. We're playing it later—"

"We're playing Spin It!"

"Or now," Gia corrected herself. Most of the kids were already in a circle, and Teddy was in the middle, wand in hand. About half the people had a mug in their hand, and Erika had a definite feeling it wasn't Butterbeer.

"Who wants to go first?" Teddy asked, once he settled himself back in the circle.

"I will!" called a kid that Erika didn't know. He looked vaguely familiar, maybe Hufflepuff? He seemed a little too desperate in any case. _Hey, where's Jonah?_ she wondered. Come to think of it, Gia was gone too. _A little suspicious_, she thought.

"Rose, where are my brother and Gia?" she whispered.

"I dunno," Rose said. She seemed distracted though; maybe she thought Desperate-Boy was hot. Erika couldn't help but feel worried, she may have been 10 minutes younger, but she worried about her brother sometimes. _What am I doing? We're playing Spin the Bottle and Demetrius is two feet away from me. Focus._

xxxxx

"Gia. Gia!" Jonah struggled against her. "Gia!" he stopped her. "Gia, you're drunk."

"So?"

"So don't pull me off to make out. Who knows what'll happen?"

"What if I want it to happen?"

"You're drunk, and I'm not. Let's just go back to the group."

"Jonah," she whined.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you," he said quietly. "I'm going back. You can stay here if you like."

"Jonah," she whimpered. He ignored her, and she plopped down on the ground like a six-year-old. She looks rather lonely by herself there, he thought when he turned around.

xxxxx

"Jonah, where've you been?" asked his sister as he plopped down next to her. "And where's Gia?"

"Tell you later," he muttered. Despite how they acted, Jonah and his twin were actually quite close. "What's been happening?"

"Eh, nothing important yet. Rose almost had a panic attack 'cause she thought she had to kiss Eduardo." Jonah chortled a little too loudly.

"Uh-oh," Erika said softly.

"What?" Jonah whispered back. But before she could answer, he realized what she had been about to say. The wand was pointing directly at him, and Vinyet Jones was staring at him hungrily. "Ah crap," he said under his breath. Jonah Weasley had always been a ladies' man. Not that he was cocky or confident or anything, but he seemed to attract them the way Sergio repelled them. Of course, this made Sergio loathe him even more. He had never liked Vinyet, in fact she always struck him as the cold, poisonous type. She'd tried everything from love potions to random seductions. But he'd always resisted, and the day Jonah asked out Gia, the whole school had heard Vinyet's screeches.

Everyone knew this, so the room was practically shivering with anticipation. Vinyet leaned in slowly, and Jonah glanced around in a do-I-actually-have-to-do-this kind of way. But he leaned in too, and finally their lips met. Anyone could see who was into it and who wasn't. Vinyet was practically pushing Jonah back into his seat. _3, 2, 1, _Jonah thought. Then he pulled away, trying to wipe his lips subtly. _How wrong is this? _He thought. _Gia's sitting in the middle of the floor, lonely without me. I left her behind because she wanted to kiss me. _He tried to push any thoughts of sex out of his mind. _And I just kissed…_Vinyet. All of a sudden he leapt to his feet, and his friends called out after him as he bolted over to Gia.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Erika was highly anticipating kissing someone, anyone. Well…maybe not Sergio. Sammy was spinning the wand, who could it have landed on? That's right, Erika.

She recoiled. Sammy was pretty cute, but kind of horny, and her brother's best friend. But she leaned in as she was supposed to, and parted her lips. To her surprise, he was a very good kisser. He must've thought so too, because the kiss lasted much longer than Jonah and Vinyet's, and longer than Victoire's with anyone. Secretly, Erika was glad Jonah had missed this. She stole a glance at Demetrius without anyone seeing, and to her surprise and delight, he looked a bit miffed.

At that moment, Jonah and a weary-looking Gia appeared, and he put her on his lap. "Er, you're spinning? Who spinned you?"

"Uhh…"

"Sammy," Sergio said. He seemed to enjoy Jonah's confusion and then anger immensely.

"Yeah," Erika cleared her throat, before spinning. _The gods are on my side_, she thought, for anyone can guess where the wand was pointing. She could barely hide her grin as she leaned into the circle. Her second kiss in a row, and the second she parted her lips for, was just as nice as the first, though it wasn't as long, what with her brother and friends watching. That had always made Erika uncomfortable. She leaned out politely, and caught his eye briefly before looking down and smiling.

"Gia, where have you been?" Jonah heard a girl next to him whisper.

"Well, Lisa," Gia slurred, and whispered loudly in her ear, "the truth is, I wanted to be with Jonah. But he said no, because he thinks I'm drunk." And then she laughed even louder. "You don't think I'm drunk, do you?" she said.

"Er…"

"Gia, Gia, honey," cooed Jonah. Demetrius had kissed the girl next to Gia and now she was spinning. Everyone hesitated when it landed on Gia herself, and then looked at Victoire, who hadn't anticipated this. She shrugged. So the two went into kiss (Gia was mostly pushed by Jonah).

But before they even touched, Gia bonked the girl in the head and fell out cold.

* * *

End.

Read, Review! And I'm still considering ships while they're at Hogwarts, so let me know in the review!


	4. I Get By With A Little Help From My Aunt

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. But you know that.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The party abruptly ended after that, and Jonah couldn't find himself being sorry. Erika could. Luckily for most, Gia couldn't remember what had happened while she was drunk. Although it was clear Lisa hadn't forgotten it.

Gia came over from the Hufflepuff table and cornered Erika at breakfast. "Erika," Gia whispered, "where did Lisa Davidson get that _awful_ bruise?" she shuddered.

"Um, I dunno, Gia," Erika said into her bacon. She vaguely wondered if the dark circles under her eyes were as obvious as she imagined. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure…she's fine. Sorry, just—one minute." She excused herself, for something had come through the window and caught her eye. Her owl was headed straight for Jonah at the Ravenclaw table. She got up, and with great reflexes, snatched the note from its talons before her brother even registered it was there.

"Hey, Persephone," she greeted her owl. "Jonah."

"Hmm?" he finally turned around. "Oh, hey. That for me?"

"Well, yes, but my business is your business," she said matter-of-factly. "It's from Aunt Alicia."

"That's weird. She never writes," said Jonah. "What does it say?" But she had turned away so he couldn't see. Her eyes widened as she read the page. "Erika!" Jonah whined. He hated being the last to know.

"Ohmygosh!" she squealed. It was a tough urge to fight back, but she managed not to jump up and down. "Guess what?!" Before he could answer, "Auntie Alicia's _pregnant_!" And now Jonah's friends were starting to stare.

"Erika, shhh," he hissed, and ran his fingers through his brown curls nervously. "People will hear you."

"Who cares? I'm gonna get a baby cousin!"

"You already have two," he said quietly. He hated attention.

"Who?"

"Robbie and Jennah."

"Oh yeah," she said, in a ditzy manner. "Well, Jennah is hardly a baby anymore. Did you read the P.S.?"

"No…" He scanned the letter quickly. "'By the way, I enclosed a little something for you two, just if times get tough this year. Your father was one of my best friends.'" Just as Jonah looked up at Erika quizzically, he felt a sudden bulge in the envelope. Erika noticed too. "Must be some kind of charm," he muttered as he took it out.

It was about as big as Jonah's thumb, he thought, and shaped like an hourglass. There were miniscule chains that hung around it.

"Whoa, cool," Sammy interrupted. "You got that in the _mail_?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jonah shrugged, still examining the precious finding.

"Don't you know what that is, mate?" Sammy said, shocked. Jonah shook his head. "Mini Time-Turner," he whispered. "You're supposed to enlarge it, I guess." He grabbed Jonah's hand, which was holding the Time-Turner. "Don't—don't flash it around like that, you're not supposed to have them." He quickly put it down. "Ministry banned them back when Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who. Figured the world's better off without them. Whoever gave that to you must be mad. Those things can be wicked dangerous." Erika tried to give Jonah a look, but he was still entranced by it, now scrutinizing it under the table.

"You sure?" Jonah said, finally looking up. _No way Alicia sent us something unsafe_, is what he was thinking.

"'S what my dad says, anyway," Sammy had lost interest and was now wolfing down French toast.

"Huh," Jonah said, but when he looked up again, Erika was gone—back to the Gryffindor table.

xxxxx

_I am so late_, Erika thought, frantically flipping through pages. She coughed; these pages were coated in dust. _There._ "Time-Turners," she whispered. Before she could read a word, though, she heard a voice she recognized.

"Erika!" it said breathlessly, and she turned around. It was Demetrius, in Quidditch robes. He'd been sent to fetch her. "Didn't think you'd be in the library."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, c'mon, let's go, you're late for practice."

"I know, I just thought I'd go to the library quickly before."

"It's 10 minutes past, McDougal's having a fit. 'Where's our Keeper? No Keeper, no team!' You know him."

"Yeah," Erika sighed, as best one can while running through the halls of a huge school. Thoughts of Time-Turners kept running through her mind. She made a mental note to go to the library after classes were done, preferably with Jonah. Where was he, anyway?

xxxxx

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Jonah called back after Sammy and Sergio. When he turned around, he rolled his eyes. He liked hanging around the lake after classes were done, but with Sergio? That kid seemed to put a damper on everything, or at least Jonah thought so. Why did Sam and Demetrius even like him? Besides, this Time-Turner deal was increasingly important, he thought as he veered toward the library, and smiled broadly at Filch in the corridor. _I'm not _doing _anything wrong_, he thought when he only received a suspicious glare back.

He found the Time-Turner book open on the shelf to that exact page, but dismissed it as an odd coincidence. The more he read, the more he realized that Sammy might be right: Time-Turners could be incredibly dangerous, but could right a few wrongs if used properly. Even the slightest change could drastically alter the future, he read. What could Aunt Alicia want us to do with this Time-Turner? And how did his dad fit into it?

And now Jonah sighed and looked down. He couldn't miss his dad. It was theoretically impossible to miss someone you never met. It was just science. But Jonah had always hated the sciences; from the day he stepped into Muggle first grade. Jonah's mom was all about "expanding horizons." After a month or two, Angelina had taken the kids out. Too many "inexplicable phenomena" (as their teacher had said) were happening.

_Speaking of which_, Jonah thought, _Mom hasn't written in a while._ Angelina Johnson was a professional Quidditch player, but she wrote to her children consistently every week from wherever she was. She always took the summers and holidays off, because this was when the twins were home. In the summer, this meant she usually missed the first few games, but it was worth it for her kids. The thought "She's too busy" crossed his mind for a fraction of a second before he thought better of it. Jonah knew his mom loved him and his sister like crazy; no way she'd miss writing to them at Hogwarts. _Why hasn't she written? _He didn't want to think that something was wrong, but what else was there to think?

xxxxx

"Erika! Yes, you're here. I've got something to show you," Jonah tugged on Erika's elbow.

"Jonah, I just got done with Quidditch practice. I'm sweaty and disgusting."

"You're always disgusting," Jonah retorted. "C'mon, let's _go_!"

"Is it one of those stupid ink jar towers?" Erika sighed. She stopped in the hallway and started putting her auburn curls up.

"What? No, no, no no no! It's _important_. It's about—you know, the thing." She threw her hands down in exasperation.

"What thing?"

"Just trust me."

Now that it was later, the library was more crowded. Most people were doing homework, and Erika caught sight of a group of second years (including her cousin Hugo) talking loudly. She couldn't help but shake her head when Madam Pince swooped down and reprimanded them. Jonah was still pulling her by the elbow to the book that had been there since Erika's Quidditch practice.

"Oh, Jonah," Erika breathed when she saw it. "It _is_ important."

"That's what I told you!" Jonah said, a little too loudly.

"Yes, but I didn't realize—you know, I was about to read the same thing, but then Demetrius dragged me off to Quidditch—"

"_Dragged_ you off, huh?" Jonah raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, and let me read." She held the book in front of her face to block him out.

"A little touchy?"

"_Jonah_—" Her eyes came over the top of the book.

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands in defeat, and lapsed back into drumming on his thigh softly.


	5. Meet My Ben

Disclaimer: Umm, I can never think of very clever things to put here…look on another fanfic for that. No, just kidding! Stay here, and read.

* * *

Alicia Spinnet's fingers crossed tightly over each other, as she felt the tight bands of Apparition close around her and her belly. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Her husband, George, held her other hand as he Apparated beside her. He could tell when she was anxious. Just as Alicia thought she couldn't squeeze herself any tighter, they materialized in Katie's flat with a resounding crack. Alicia exhaled. Where was Katie? 

"Kates?" she called, and the blonde popped her head out from behind a wall.

"Oh, hey, Leesh," she said casually, and from behind her came Jennah Spinnet and the Jordans' three kids: Bre, Leo, and Robbie.

"Mummy!" cooed Jennah, as Alicia scooped her up. "Dad!"

"Did you have fun at Auntie Katie's, babe?" George crooned, and his daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, don't forget this." Lee disappeared behind the wall for a few seconds before producing an enormous lollipop of all different colors. He gave the parents a sheepish grin. "We went to Honeydukes. It was on the way to my job. You know, the place where I _earn_ a _living_."

"Yeah, yeah, Lee, we get it. You're an upstanding citizen," George chuckled.

"Thanks, really," added Alicia.

"You ready, kids?" Katie grinned, although her friends could tell she looked a bit nervous herself.

"For what?" asked Bre.

"We're going to go meet Erika's mum," said Alicia. Robbie lit up and clapped his hands. Even as a three-year-old, Aunt Angelina was his favorite.

"I'm so nervous," Katie admitted breathlessly.

"I know…it's the first serious relationship she's had in—a while," Alicia said. George bit his lip. Alicia bounced Jennah up and down, mostly to keep her limbs occupied.

Robbie interrupted the awkward silence that followed with a loud burp, and he and the other kids giggled hysterically. The mothers sighed at their children. The fathers gave each other a long, gloomy look that echoed what they were feeling inside but didn't dare mention in front of their offspring. Or their wives, for that matter. It would only upset them, and now was an especially bad time to be thinking about Fred.

"Okay," Katie sighed. "I'll take Robbie and Bre, you've got Leo?" she asked her husband. He nodded and tried to smile.

"Oooh," Robbie gurgled as he vanished into thin air.

xxxxx

"You're gonna be fine, trust me," Angelina promised her boyfriend. He nervously ruffled his hair; her saying this didn't help enough. These people had known her since she was eleven, and while she was with the love of her life. No way they'd warm up to him easily, he thought. But this get together, in his eyes at least, was to appease Angie. So he'd grin and bear it, for the whole afternoon if necessary—starting now.

"Okay," he smiled back at her, and finally she returned it. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Blimey," Angelina squeaked, and rushed for the entrance, before Ben could even cast a worried glance in her direction. "Don't they know they can just Apparate i—Hi, Katie!" she said, much too cheerfully. "And how's Robbie boo?" she tickled him, and he went into fits of giggles. "Bre! I didn't even see you there! Come in, come in." She hadn't noticed, in all of her frenzied motions, that Ben had appeared right next to her. "Oh, Katie! This is Ben. Ben, Katie Bell. And this is Bre and Robbie, two of her kids."

He greeted them sweetly, and they stepped into the living room. Meanwhile, Angelina waited anxiously by the door for the rest of the gang.

"So, how old are you, Bre?" asked Ben, as if it was the most important question he'd ever ask.

"Nine and a half!" she recited, but couldn't quite work out how to represent a half with her fingers.

"Wow! So you'll be off to Hogwarts before too long."

"Nah, I still have one more year." This apparently was too far in the future to even be considering, in the head of a nine-year-old.

"Hmm," Ben couldn't stifle a grin at her youth. Just as conversation was dulling, in came Angelina, Alicia, George, and two more kids.

After introductions, Angelina admitted, "Jonah and Erika couldn't be here, they're off at school. But you really should meet them, Ben. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

xxxxx

"_What?_"

"I know."

"_What?_"

"I know."

"B-b-b…_what_?"

"I know, it's mental." Erika wasn't looking at him; she was staring into space. The words seemed to come out of her mouth without a single thought behind them. It had always amazed Jonah how effortlessly she could multitask.

"How?"

She shrugged; she'd already read the letter.

"And why—why, why didn't she tell us before? How long has this been going on?" Finally Erika snapped out of it and met his eyes.

"Jonah, you're such a parent. Or an older brother," she added as an afterthought.

"Well—I don't like it," he insisted.

"She's never been in such a serious relationship," Erika mused. "Do you want Mum to be lonely?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Exactly. And we never even met the guy…he's not _Satan_."

"You don't know!"

Erika rolled her eyes. "Jonah, you're being ridiculous."

"So when is she planning on us meeting this 'Ben'?" Every iota of scorn Jonah had was pronounced on that last syllable. Jonah wasn't normally scornful; Erika bit back a smile. He was a mama's boy at heart. "You know, it figures that everyone else would meet him before we do. It just…figures." He sighed.

"Well, we have break starting December 10th. That's not too far," Erika reasoned.

"That's in, what, a week and a half?" he conceded. "Fine."

"See? I think you need to relax about this whole thing. He could be the next—" She tried to think of the nicest grown man she knew. When nothing came, she fell back on the old... "Dumbledore." She stood up, and he swung his bag over his shoulder too.

"Dumbledore had faults too," he bumped her hip, mid-stride. She giggled and bumped him back.

"Oh, now don't tell me you read that Rita Skeeter crap—"

"There's at least some truth in even the biggest of liars," he deadpanned.

* * *

Read? Review. 


	6. The Dragon's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I promise. Except for the twins…and a few of their friends…and Robbie, Bre, Leo, Jennah…you get the** **idea.**

A/N: This chapter is a bit different; it will be told from Angelina's point of view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down on the closed toilet and sunk my head into my hands. I was more nervous, if possible, than I'd been when my best friends met Ben, about two weeks ago. The two most important people in my life since Fred—beautiful Jonah and Erika—were about to meet the only person I'd ever seriously attempted to bring in to replace their father. In a way, it seemed cruel to do that to a child. But was I never supposed to move on with my life? Just die alone?

How I hated that phrase. My mother had always feared dying alone, as she went from husband to husband to husband. She was always the one leaving them—they weren't rich enough or smart enough or handsome enough for her anymore—yet she was the one who had the constant fear of dying unmarried. Going to Hogwarts had been the ultimate escape for me as an eleven-year-old, when my mum was on her third husband. She was on her sixth now; he was a nice rich guy named Bernard Pederson. Bernard wasn't the most attractive man, but he was definitely out of my mother's league. Maybe not physically, but I had met him: he deserves someone kind, generous, selfless, like him. And my mother was certainly none of the above. I knew this from firsthand experience.

Deep inside, I knew the reason I haven't been in a serious relationship since Fred. I'd always been afraid it would do to my kids what my mother's unsteady relationships did to my siblings and me. I hated my stepfathers before they said a single word to me. I hated the thought of them stepping into my house, and trying desperately to please us. (They always did; I never knew why they tried to get in good with us kids.) I hated their names when my mother mentioned them even in passing. None of them were my father; I hated them out of principle. And I knew my twins would too. It was an instinct.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I quickly jerked my head up. "Yeah?"

"Mum, you okay?" Erika's voice rang through.

"Um, fine, why?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Is he here yet?"

She shook her head. "Nah, but what are you doing in here?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" Erika asked, although I was pretty sure she has a good guess. How could she not?

I sighed, and absentmindedly brushed a curl off of her face. "About if this is the right thing…to bring another man into your life that's not your father. I-I don't want to turn into your grandmother." I sniffed.

"Mum, you're _nothing_ like Grandma Maureen." I must have looked pretty unconvinced, because she continued, "I'm serious. You're the best mother I've ever had," she grinned. I love her grin; it can always cheer me up. She doesn't know this, but it reminded me of when she was a toddler. She'd make a mistake, and look up at me with this huge smile, unlike her brother and almost any other human being—who would have a guilty face on.

"I am, aren't I?" I found a smile somehow appearing.

"Let's get out there before he comes," she pulled me by my sleeve, again, just like when she was a little girl.

Jonah was sitting at the kitchen table, looking pretty nervous. He was excessively relieved when he saw us return. "A little worried about answering the door without me?" I gave him an understanding smile. He nodded, as we heard a ring from the front of the house. An involuntary gasp popped out of me, and I scampered over to the door. Why was I moving like this? It became increasingly difficult to control my body.

"Ben!" I squealed, as if his showing up was a surprise.

"Hey, Angie." His wavy black hair looked ruffled, but his brown eyes shined and his smile was genuine, unlike my nervous one. He gave me a brief hug.

"Come in, come in! The twins are on holiday break—they're just inside here." I stated the obvious. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I relaxed just a tad.

We re-entered the kitchen, and they greeted each other with the exact warmth and politeness I had hoped. After, we retired into the living room for conversation (like real grown-ups, I couldn't help but think) and Jonah began the questioning.

I mentally rolled my eyes, but Ben answered the questions dutifully. What do you do? (Translation: How much do you make?) Do you like your job? (Do you appreciate your wealth/lack thereof?) Have you been married before? (Will you treat my mum properly?) What Quidditch team do you support? (What Quidditch team do you support?) The boys' conversation slipped away from the questions and quickly became a Quidditch discussion. I appreciated this, because we all knew Quidditch. I've trained my kids well. Erika and I joined in, and of course Jonah told his infamous story from last year that Erika and I've heard a million and five times.

"So the other Beater on our team, what's his name—" Jonah began.

"McGinnis?" Erika asked.

"Nah, not him, he's not even on the team—"

"Johansson?"

"Yeah, yeah, Mark Johansson—anyway, he's swinging his bat around like the idiot he is, and as I fly by, he's just got to flail it in my direction." Ben flinched as he guessed what happened. "It hits my stomach, I flip around my broom _twice_, hanging on for dear life, but I stay on. And Johansson's going, 'Sorry, Jonah, I'm so sorry' and stuff, but I'm getting kind of nauseous. So I tell him to keep flying, I'll be all right, and he eventually does. But I nearly touch down to the ground, and get this—spectacularly vomit all over the sand—"

"Not the grass of the pitch, mind you, the _sand_ on the side just by the stands," Erika chimed in.

"Yeah, that. But we haven't got any reserve Beaters, so I've got to keep flying. I mean, I can't let that idiot Johansson carry on for our entire team, can I?"

"He was great," Erika added. "And then he brilliantly stopped Hufflepuff from what would've been the last goal—Classic." They went through this dialogue often. It never got old, not to them, not to me watching it over and over. "Of course, he got his color back in his face the next day, but as he tells it, and the Ravenclaw team tells it, it was worth it."

"Definitely," Jonah's face lit up. To my reluctant surprise, Ben looked as enthusiastic to hear the story as my kids were to tell it. This is going well, I thought.

"That's incredible," Ben said, and I could tell he meant it.

xxxxx

Another Christmas had come and gone. And it wasn't just the twins and me. I have to say that it felt pretty great. It was December 27th, and the twins' birthday was a week before; they'd turned fifteen. The first thing they'd done that morning was beg me to they could go to their friends' house. Why had they been reminding me of little kids recently?

Anyway, I allowed them to go by Floo to Jonah's friend Sammy's house for the night. Just as my loneliness started to sink in, Rodrigo appeared outside my window. I was delighted to see the letter is from Ben, sent just an hour ago. He wanted to see me that night. I quickly scribbled back an affirmative answer, and sprinted upstairs to see what my wardrobe offered

I met him in downtown London, looking my best. He beamed when he saw me. "Long time no see," he said cutely and kissed me. It was ten o'clock, and we were in an area that seemed designated for people who were way younger than my thirty-five-year-old ass. I couldn't help but point this out, but he told me to relax. "Besides, you look twenty-three anyway." I rolled my eyes, but otherwise took the compliment. "Is it okay if we meet some of my friends?" I told him yes, and realized that I'd never met his friends before. It seemed appropriate. We went inside a place called "The Dragon's," where the music I'd been hearing for the past ten minutes was coming from. I was very aware that there should've been another word after "Dragon's" in the title – then I considered that of all things, that's what I was thinking about.

"Andrew!" Ben called, and raised his hand that wasn't holding mine in the air.

"Benny!" Andrew did the same. He was seated at a large table that was full of people, empty plates, full mugs, and dirty silverware. "And this must be Angelina, we've heard so much about." I smiled around at the table, and a few guys looked up at me. Most were caressing their girlfriends, though. "Pleased to meet you. Have a seat." Ben conjured two, and allowed me the seat first. "Firewhiskey?" Andrew offered us, and flagged down a waiter.

"You want one?" Ben asked me. I shrugged; I probably wouldn't drink it anyway. "Two, please," he told the waiter, who nodded and walked briskly away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Andrew came to. "This is Patrick, Jared, that's Denise and Matt over there—" he pointed to a couple noticeably making out at the table— "Kendra, Paul, Jamal, and Reggie. And you know our Ben." He slapped "their" Ben drunkenly on the shoulder, and Ben grinned uncomfortably. Our Firewhiskey arrived, and I downed it quickly—this place was a bit too much for me. Ben stared at my chug and some guys around the table laughed. My throat burned. I looked around for another, and Ben quickly offered me his. That one went down just as quick, and the next one. I suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

"Hold this," I slipped my wand into Ben's back pocket. He jumped and then smiled when he realized it was me. "I'll be right back." I wandered off in the search of the bathroom. It had apparently disappeared from where it had been a minute ago. I pondered this, but refused to ask someone who worked there. That's always embarrassing. Instead, the only thing I found is the silhouette of Patrick from the table. His golden tresses caught the light, and I smiled. Since when is hair that pretty?

"What are you looking for?" he asked me. I formed the words in my brain, but they couldn't get to my mouth. Actually, that was probably because within a second, his lips were against mine and my back was against the wall. What was he doing? Where was my wand? Where was Ben? The bright lights over the dance floor combined with Patrick's head blinded me. My hands were trapped and I thought of all the defensive things you're supposed to do when something like this happens, but I was just so tired…and it did feel sort of nice.

I felt him messing with the straps of my dress, and then the zipper as he dragged me into the bathroom. The wall was cold against my bare back—what was _happening_? What if someone came in? Now I was only wearing my underwear and he wasn't stopping! Suddenly images of Jonah and Erika's faces flashed through my mind rapidly, but they were gone as quick as they came.

I woke up on the sticky bathroom floor. My dress was back on…how did that happen? I stood up woozily; it had to be somewhere past three a.m. by now. Ben would have left. And Patrick? Oh no. I peeked my head round the door and saw the club still full. Well, it was early when I came. The table where we were was occupied now by people I'd never seen before in my life. _Shit._

I closed the door behind me loudly and got out of that bar as fast as I could. I needed to get home, shower, and by the time I'd see my kids tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. Once outside the club, I Apparated back home immediately. Good thing Jonah and Erika weren't there. The bed was beckoning me, but I willed myself to shower first. Who knows what could be on me? I could think about this properly tomorrow, when my head will hurt enough already.

I'd never been so relieved to hit the sack in my life. Not when I crashed after studying for N.E.W.T.'s in seventh year, not after Fred died, not after I gave birth. I didn't care that my hair would undoubtedly look ridiculous in the morning, or that my blankets weren't even covering me. Sleep was my release that night.


	7. Unraveling

Last night I had slept over at Sammy's. Now I know how strange that sounds. But my twin brother was there, and so were all of our classmates. Well, that's not true – just the ones we care about. It was good fun, and I was sorry to go. Especially because when I got home, because that's when it all began to unravel. The beginning of my world crashing down around me.

Let's get this straight: I am not a mama's girl, for the most part. As much as one cannot be a mama's girl when raised only by your mother, I am not. I know this because my brother, Jonah, is a complete mama's boy. It's a guy thing. And somehow he still manages to get respect. Don't ask me, I have no idea how boys' minds work. But I do love my mum, most of the time. And I definitely do not want to see anything bad happen to her.

When we arrived home, Jonah was oblivious to all of his surroundings. He was still in "I-just-snogged-Gia mode" so he wouldn't be mobile for a while. But I sensed something was wrong. Our mum wasn't around – which, if you know her, is a bit strange. I mean, she could've conceivably been at Katie's or something, but she always lets us know before she does that. So I left Jonah downstairs and went up to her room.

"Ma?" I called. No answer. I knocked on her door. Nothing. Prying it open, I glimpsed a large lump under the covers. What was wrong with her? _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead_, I thought, and roughly poked her cheek. She turned her head over on her pillow and I noticed a drool mark. "Mum, it's Erika. What's wrong with you? It's noontime!" She put the pillow over her head and I got a distinct feeling of role reversal. "What's wrong?"

Then, randomly, it was like she remembered that consciousness existed. She slowly pulled her head out from under the pillow and looked at me, as if wondering who I was. "Erika?" she asked. I nodded, relieved she finally understood. "You're back," she said with a silly smile.

"Yeah, I am. Mum, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I went out with Ben last night. Had a few drinks. My head hurts, is all." I nodded, understanding completely. My head was feeling a bit achey too, actually. _Wonder if it's for the same reason._

"Where's your brother?"

"Downstairs."

"Is it really noontime?"

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you."

"You're never up at this time."

"I know…I figured I better check on my mama."

"Really?"

"No." She laughed. "We just got back, by Floo."

"You have a good time? Were there any boys?" What, and now she's doing the concerned parent role? Who's the one hungover?

"Of course, it was Sammy's house."

"Sammy? I let you sleep at Sammy's house? Where was I last night?" she laughed to herself for a moment. But in a split second, her smile disappeared. Her eyebrows sunk low over her eyes, as if she was trying to remember something. She inexplicably looked down at her clothes – now that I think about it, she was wearing a dress, why was that? – and a look of recognition came over her face, finally.

"Mum?" I tilted my head as adults do to young kids when they're trying to understand. "You alright?"

"Yes," she said unconvincingly. She always says yes when she's lying. When it's the truth, she'll say "Yeah" or "Yep" or even "Sure." She doesn't know I know this.

"So what's with the dress?" I pried.

"I told you, Ben took me out last night. I must've…fallen asleep in my clothes…" Okay, Mum, you're not even convincing yourself. Angelina Johnson cannot lie to save her life. But I let her get away with it for now. What was the worst that could've happened?

xxxxx

By the time we were back in school, I was positive something noteworthy had happened. We'd visited my mom's best friends, and the way the adults had behaved had confirmed my thoughts. If I could just find out what…

Comprehension had finally dawned on Jonah. I tease him about things like this – he's so clever in school, but these common sense things seem to take him awhile. But even _he_ could tell something wasn't right.

He cornered me after Potions, the day after we'd gotten back. "Erika," he said breathlessly. "We got this at breakfast – I couldn't find you."

"I was in the library…last minute studying—" He cut me off.

"Okay, well, anyway, it's a letter. Very important. Read it, let me know." Jonah spoke in short sentences, as if he were some kind of programmed robot. He lowered his voice. "It might help out with the _time_ thing." He nodded excitedly, and then jogged up the dungeon stairs two at a time. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

My next class was History of Magic, a class perfect for decent reading time. It was January, and you could literally see the heat rise. Professor Binns had shut all the windows, and three of the desks nearest to mine were being slept on. I might've dozed too, were it not for the bundle in my fist.

I may not be in Ravenclaw, but I can draw a conclusion or two: The return address was Lee and Katie's, and Jonah had said this was very important. This letter had to be about my mother, and the way she'd been acting. There was no other explanation.

_Dear Jonah and Erika,_

_I'm not sure exactly how to write this letter. I've never been very good with words, but the responsibility to let you two know fell to me. Your mom would have told you herself, but I don't think you would want to know this from her. It's a very difficult topic, so brace yourselves for this._

_The night you slept over at your friend Sammy's house, your mom went out with her new boyfriend Ben. We all like Ben, and from what I've heard, you do too. But something terrible happened that night. Your mom was raped, by one of Ben's…acquaintances? We hope, as I'm sure you do, he wasn't a friend._

_Angie saw Ben just yesterday, and she told him what happened. Your uncle George, aunt Alicia, Lee, and I blame Ben for it, but Angie refuses to. We've been trying to convince her to break it off with him, but she's always had her own mind and she always will. You both know that, I'm sure. Ben feels awful about it, and is trying to make it up to your mom, but as she puts it, she doesn't know if she can trust him. I don't either. We all have to be strong for her, and if you sent her a letter or just let you know you love her, I know she'd appreciate it._

_Love,_

_Katie and Lee_

I read the message, but it didn't connect in my head. My mom—raped? How was that possible? I understood she was attractive, but she seemed like the last person in the world who'd get raped. She's been an independent woman from day one; she's athletic from Quidditch…she'd never let that happen. Surely that couldn't be right. And why was this exciting to Jonah? Nothing seemed to make sense. I couldn't process anything.

The rest of History of Magic whizzed by. My mind was full, and I needed to talk to Jonah. By the time I found him, my brain and mouth were working together well enough to form the questions that had been bouncing around in my brain. I pulled him aside from his group, but they were used to me doing that.

"Jonah, are you _crazy_?" I hissed, dragging him by the sleeve. "How can you be so excited about this? What does this have to do with time? And why didn't she tell us before?" He stopped, and picked my fingers off his arm one by one.

"No."

"What?"

"You asked me if I'm crazy, I said no. The rest of the answers I can't say right now…if you haven't noticed we're _surrounded_ by _people_," he whispered.

"We're surrounded by people everywhere in this school," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes. For someone so dense he can be quite condescending sometimes.

"C'mon," he motioned for me to follow him. Sighing, I obliged, saying a brief goodbye to his friends. He led me around and around the castle until I was out of breath, and we had finally reached our destination: the library. I should've known. We went over to the shelf we'd been at before the Christmas holidays, and had to find the Time-Turner book again. Jonah did this one. He found it in a matter of seconds, diligently and efficiently. He also found the page quite easily too, and I began to see the tiniest bit of Ravenclaw in him after all.

"Here," he sighed.

"I know," I said. "But what does this have to do with Mom?"

"Well," he breathed, "if we go back in time, we can stop—everything." I don't believe I've ever heard him talk so quietly in our entire lives. "We can stop Mom from ever being raped, from her ever meeting Ben, from her ever being hurt so badly. We can bring back Dad." My eyes widened. He'd been planning it the whole time. He missed him as much as I did. I felt a small, but noticeable, lump in my throat. Jonah was looking at me intently, but I couldn't do the same. My glance fell, and I stared at the floor.

"Well, if we did…go back…it would be incredibly risky. Incredibly." It felt dangerous—deceptive, even—to say the actual words. They were merely a precautionary measure, though. In truth, I wanted this as much as he did, maybe more. "So many things could go wrong—"

"But they won't. We won't let them."

"Jonah," I sighed. It's never been like this. I'm always the persistent, stubborn one. He's the one who caves—the good one. I'm always begging him, "Jonah, can we do this?" This change was palpable, and I could tell he felt it as much as I did. He was still gazing into my eyes, silently begging me. It was this change, and this alone, that made me feel my head nodding. His face lit up, and he enveloped me in a hug.

"Yes!" He couldn't stop grinning. "We can do this."

"Mmhmm," I smiled back, mostly to keep the tears where they belonged.


	8. Come Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: All right, I've just found out (and I know I'm probably really slow for not knowing this earlier) that George marries **_**Angelina**_** and he has two kids, named Roxanne and Fred II. Well, that's just too damn bad, I say, because of this story (not to mention depressing…**_**George**_** and **_**Angelina**_**?!). So, I guess this story's becoming more and more AU by the second. What can you do? I only hope J.K. doesn't let loose the names of other Weasley children later, and screw up this whole plotline more. Anyway, here we go—chapter 8.**

**--**

What have I gotten myself into? The creaks of my bedsprings accompany every last toss and turn. I'm exhausted, but still uncomfortable. I've laid on my back seventeen times, my front eleven times, and my side five times – worse still, I've actually counted. That was no estimate. The eyeshade I stole from Erika last year even found its way out of that drawer I barely used, but it didn't help. I'd make myself a Sleeping Draught if only I knew how. My body aches too, from the marathon Quidditch practice. I have never understood how they expect us to get any better when the practice wears us out more than an actual game. But worse than any discomfort, my thoughts are buzzing around in my mind, reminiscent of those bees that drove my mum crazy last summer.

How crazy have I been? How crazy am I? Does Erika actually think we can do this? I hope she is having some doubts, too. Maybe she can be the one to call this whole thing off tomorrow, instead of me solely dashing her dreams. Don't get me wrong – I'd give anything to bring my father back, but all these complications…I've never time traveled before, nothing like it. And I've never really thought about all the things that could possibly go wrong. My sister and I could single – well, double-handedly destroy the world as we know it. How many mistakes can we afford to make?

I stand up, untangling myself from my sheets. Being extremely careful not to make a creak, my bare feet pad down the cold stairs and wander into the common room. The carpet is a nice relief; so is the fire. At first the room appears empty, then I catch a glimpse of those signature auburn curls.

Sprawled on the couch is my sister, and all evidence shows she is sleeping, but for her eyes. They are wide as saucers, and they are fixated on me. Maybe I'm making more noise than I thought. I sit on the armchair next to her, and her eyes follow me. "Hi," I say. "I couldn't sleep either." She nods. "What's your reason?" I ask, although I'm positive I know the answer. She finally sits up, absentmindedly fixing her partially flattened hair.

"I dunno if we should do this," she croaks. It's half past three in the morning; she obviously hasn't spoken in a while.

"Me neither," I agree solemnly.

"It's insane," she says, at the same time I say, "It's illegal." We look at each other, and our equally small laughs break the tension. "There's no way we could pull it off," she says, hugging her knees to her chest.

"But what else can we do?" I ask. Secretly, I think a little part of me wants this more than Erika. Not the outcome – no, that I know we both want equally. I can't even comprehend the billions of ways it could change our lives. But the Time-Turning. I'll admit from the second I first saw the Time-Turner, it's been in the back of my mind. Well, I'll admit it to myself, at least. I've never told anyone else, and I can't be quite sure why. I tell myself that it's because the Time-Turner is illegal, but if I were to be brutally honest, I think it's greed.

It sparkles and shines more than the biggest Galleon, and not just with grace and beauty – with power. After all, I'm only human. Magic, yes, but imperfect. Flawed. I've a weakness for shiny things, and an attraction to power. All of which has been associated with evil. If I ever told anyone this, they'd think I was the next Lord Voldemort in the making. And that hurts even more, because my dad died trying to kill him. What would my sister think, my mum think? And I'm afraid that keeping it inside will only make it grow stronger.

I realize Erika has been talking for a while now. "—it's not automatically our responsibility, is all I'm saying." I just blink at her, but she has already read my mind. "When did you stop listening?" she sighs.

"Er…" I mumble.

"I was saying that maybe we should just let things be. Whatever happens happens, as horrible as it all was. If everyone who had suffered a great loss attempted to fix it by going back in time, where would the world _be_?" She obviously wants to continue, but I interrupt.

"How d'you know they haven't?"

"Jonah. That's not the point and you know it. If we're not confident enough, we probably shouldn't do it. We'd be sacrificing the world for our own personal security. We can't do that."

"Yeah, but what if it works? What if everything goes according to plan and we save the world? Then what'll happen?"

"The world's already been saved. Harry Potter did it fourteen years ago. No one in this wizarding world can afford to screw that up."

"Please, Erika. Let me have this one selfish act. For Mum." I can tell she doesn't believe in everything she's saying, because my lame arguments are actually making progress on her. She tries so hard to be moral. Well, that's not exactly true, because what I'm suggesting isn't necessarily immoral. People have done it all the time. "Even the great Harry Potter's done it, or so they say," I coax.

"Yeah, well, they say Harry Potter's done everything," she says, and the mood lightens considerably.

"I know," I laugh. "No way did he save Aunt Ginny from Voldemort after she was already _dead_."

"In the Chamber of Secrets? I know!" Erika agrees, a little too loudly. We sigh simultaneously. Once again, our everlasting topic seems to reach the surface once more, like a recurring pimple.

"Let's do it," she says, out of nowhere, and the grin appears on my face unconsciously.

"Thanks." I get up and stretch, happy that I've convinced her, and more importantly, myself. That was the most confusing half hour of my life.

xxxxx

_Dear Erika and Jonah,_

_Hello again! It feels like ages since we've seen you, but it hasn't been long at all, has it? We miss you like crazy. It's so quiet here at home, now that the holidays are over and all of you are back at Hogwarts. How've you been? I hope Hugo is keeping himself busy--safely. Your aunt Alicia's doing fine, she's all of five months pregnant now--due in May, and she's showing more and more each day. In fact, she's positively glowing._

_About your questions: I'm sorry if this is difficult for you to read, but know that it's nearly as difficult for me to write. Percy, Ron, Harry, and I were all there, but I volunteered to write to you two. I figured it was the least I could do for my brother-in-law and his family (including you two) whom I adore. Anyway, I remember you asked me to tell you honestly, so here I go. _

_It was May 2, 1998, as I'm sure you know, from the stories you've heard and from your father's grave. The Battle of Hogwarts, as it is now known, was going on all around us. Harry, Ron, and I had just run through a corridor and found Fred and Percy dueling two Death Eaters. We ran up to help them immediately. Your father and uncle were dueling so incredibly; remember they were only twenty and almost twenty-two at the time. So clearly I remember, one was Pius Thicknesse, the Minister of Magic – you've probably read about him, or someone's told you. I recommend Hogwarts: A History, as always._

_Anyway, the five of us, and the two Death Eaters as well—we were suddenly blown in all different directions from some unseen force. To this day, I've no idea what it was – but it most certainly had the power of a Muggle bomb, at least. My heart was beating the fastest and the loudest I've ever heard it beat in my life. When we found ground again, we heard this shriek—absolutely piercing the air, and Harry and I found Ron and Percy clustered in a corner—your dad's corner. I hate to have to tell you this, but he was impaled by a long, sharp piece of wood sticking out of the wall, and the sight of him has scarred me ever since._

_I'm sure there are better ways of telling you things of this terrible nature, but frankly I've no other choice. I want to help you as much as I can, with whatever you're doing. Again, I'm incredibly sorry._

_Love always,_

_Aunt Hermione_

_P.S. Wrap the chains around yourselves. Each time you turn the hourglass, one hour of time goes back. I suggest calculating the amount of hours first. Good luck._

xxxxx

My sister is so smart sometimes; I wonder how she isn't in Ravenclaw. I remember how the second that piece of mail arrived, I wanted to open it on the spot: right there at the breakfast table. Erika insisted that we wait until we were upstairs, that she would come into my dormitory (boys aren't allowed in girls' dorms, but girls are allowed in boys'. Sexist if you ask me.), and we would read it together. I was very skeptical at the time, but right now, sitting here with a bawling sister and a head that feels like it's stuffed with cotton balls, I am _so_ grateful for that idea.

Erika's afraid to look in the mirror, but somehow I want to. I cringe as I finally do. My nose is pink, and I'm no fair-skinned child, so that's saying something. My eyes are watery and even redder, and—this is weird—the skin underneath my eyebrows is the reddest of all.

I feel bad, because it was my idea to ask someone about how Dad died. I mean, it was a good idea, considering we would have to go back and save him. In fact, it was vital. But I never meant for it to end up like this. I know, I should've thought before I did it. I should've known it'd be incredibly upsetting. But of course, I didn't. I didn't think. I was too caught up in the whole prospect of Time-Turning and saving my dad.

I've stopped crying, so I return to my sister. Her head is firmly buried in her pillow. She's sniffing, and finally wrenches her head up to address me. Honestly, she looks terrible. "Erika, we've got to go back and fix this."

"No," she whines.

"We have to."

"I won't see him die. Reading about it is enough. For one day. Forever!"

"We won't see him die, we're saving him," I say calmly.

"If we succeed. And who says we will?"

"I do."

She falls back on her favorite phrase as a child. "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. Let's—let's save him now before it gets any worse." She pauses and bites her lip, considering my words.

"Now?" She wipes her eyes and crosses her legs on the bed.

"Well, as soon as possible. Tomorrow?"

"All right."

"Five o'clock."

"Right. You bring the Time-Turner."

"Of course."

xxxxx

I visit my father's grave the next day. He was buried in a memorial along with Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Dobby, Alastor Moody, and the others who died fighting Voldemort, near the school. It's just past four and a sunny Sunday, so most of my classmates are messing about on the grounds or doing last-minute homework. I'm the sole person at this huge memorial that can be seen from miles away.

Honestly, I've never been the type to talk to graves. It's always seemed dead corny. I mean, they're not going to talk back, are they? I've visited him a few times before, mostly with Erika, and she's told me she's had "chats" with him. I tried once, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Mostly, I just think of him.

Almost all that I know of him is from stories. My mum and her best mates are always telling stories from their youth, a lot of which have my dad in it. He sounded like a fun guy to have around. In fact, he sort of reminds me of Sammy. Apparently, my dad loved the ladies from the beginning, but he only started getting girlfriends in his fifth or sixth year. I've told Sammy that, and he insists he'll follow that pattern. I tell him don't count on it.

They've told me so many stories I could fill up a book with them, and I remember every bit of each. Erika tells me that if I had that sort of memory for my lessons, I'd be the top student in my year. I guess the Sorting Hat saw my potential, and that's why I'm in Ravenclaw, but I just can't be bothered with schoolwork. There are so many more important things to worry about…like this Time-Turning business, for instance.

I send a message to my dad without words, telling him of our plans. I promise him that Erika and I will do everything we can to save him. Just as I finish, a light catches my eye, and I turn my head to see Erika approaching. The light was reflecting off a piece of metal on her jacket. "Hi," I grin. It's genuine. I can feel it.

"Hey," she smiles back. The mutual excitement is building beneath us so much, I almost break into laughter. Laughter? At my father's grave? I would never have thought I could do that. A weight is lifted off my shoulders, and I glance into the heavens, silently thanking whoever raised it for me.

"I've got it," I say as I reach into my pocket. Wow, she cannot keep a smile off her face today. The Time-Turner is smaller than before, now the size of a thumb_nail_, but still as luminous and enchanting as ever. She quickly enlarges it, and we remember Aunt Hermione's instructions. Erika's fingers work as fast as lightning turning the knobs, and before I know it, sights around us are whizzing by. I almost want to close my eyes as the adrenaline builds, but at the same time, I don't want to miss a thing.


	9. Freddie in Wonderland

Day to night, night to day, back and forth, in the blink of an eye. And then faster. The Hogwarts grounds buzzed with people all around as Erika's fingers expertly spun the Time-Turner. The twins got dizzier and dizzier watching their surroundings, but finally, they began to slow down. The closer they got to the appropriate time (namely May 2nd, 1998), the more decrepit the castle became.

It was obvious when they had reached the accurate time. Sparks from wands were being launched everywhere, and streaks of light shaded the skies. Instinctively, the duo ducked to the ground. Before they knew what was happening, they were bolting towards the castle. The twins quickly realized, as they dodged each passing missile, they were dealing with nothing more than an obstacle course – one where a misstep surely meant death.

Luckily, no one so much as glanced at the teenagers as they bolted up the never-ending Hogwarts staircases. Erika desperately scanned each floor for a sign of Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, or even her father. The search was so quick and badly planned that before long they began to worry. _Have we come too late?_

But at last, a sight for sore legs – the back of Ron's fiery red head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hurrying to join Fred and Percy in their respective duels. It dawned on Jonah that he had absolutely no idea how much time they had. How long would this duel last? But Erika was far ahead of him, sprinting towards the group. He hurried to catch up with her, and the two stood behind, watching. Jonah almost couldn't believe he had made it, that he was watching his uncles, his aunt, and his _father_—his bloody _father_—as the heroes of their day. He never would've believed it. He almost wanted to just stay there…just stay and watch until the battle was over.

The sharp elbow Erika nudged into his ribs brought Jonah back to life. "C'mon!" she hissed, and he urgently followed.

Erika edged closer to Fred and aimed her wand at his back. Percy may have been screeching "Hello, Minister!", but at that moment, Fred Weasley couldn't speak. Next, Jonah rapped his wand on the top of Fred's head. He jerked around to see who had done it, but at that moment, the Disillusionment Charm was kicking in. Jonah whispered in Fred's ear, "Come with us. Don't worry, we're on your side." They felt the hands resist. Jonah sighed. "Albus Dumbledore's favorite flavor of jam was _raspberry_." A moment's hesitation, then compliance. The twins ran as fast as they could – anywhere to get away from there.

And not a moment too soon. The explosion that followed rang their ears, and the twins felt their companion's invisible hands quiver. There was no time to look back, however. Their legs ached as they raced down the stairs. Pause, turn, run, pause, turn, run, was the routine, down the spiraling staircases and towards the safety of the outside world.

The night air, though thick with the stench of blood and the sounds of terror, was a welcome greeting after the castle. Jonah tapped his dad's head again and he came back into focus, every last freckle leaving a mark on Jonah's psyche. He couldn't help but grin at the man he had thought about since the day he was born. Erika, meanwhile, had retrieved the Time-Turner from her pocket and was restoring it to its original size.

"We don't have much time," she panted. "We're just skipping this battle."

Fred's eyes widened and he shook his head fervently.

"It'd be better for everyone if you sat this one out," Jonah insisted. "Trust us."

He finally seemed to comprehend, especially with the presence of the Time-Turner. Maybe he really did need to sit this one out. Maybe there was something they knew that he didn't. There was that distinct look of supreme understanding, the knowledge that someone knows things you can't even imagine. This look was not common on Fred's face.

"We're just gonna drop you off," Jonah promised, and quietly lifted the Silencing spell.

Erika nodded, and wrapped the chains around the three of them. This time they were only headed for the following day, May 3rd. She took a deep breath and spun the dial. When they landed, she murmured, "_Obliviate Pohkeyto._"

* * *

Fred Weasley woke up on a patch of damp, cool grass. He sat up on his elbows and felt his head throb. His mind wandered to how he got to that patch of grass. Funnily enough, he couldn't remember. In fact, the last thing he remembered was the Battle of Hogwarts. Merlin. Where was everyone? Were they okay? Where was Angelina? What had happened? Why was he laying here completely unharmed?

More importantly, was he dreaming?


	10. Epilogue and the Future

**(A Really Short)**

**Epilogue**

The ceiling was blurry. It was beige and off-white and boringly colored. But he preferred it that way. It was comforting. He glanced at his arm, which was perched on top of a bed. Oh, he was in a bed! This bed was quite nice, he thought. Quite comfortable and very soft. He closed his eyes. He liked it here. Momentarily, a face appeared in front of him. It had eyes, a mouth, an ear, and a nose. He liked it a lot. It reminded him very much of his brother Fred. But it wasn't Fred. It was his brother George. He wasn't to know this, but it didn't matter. He liked both of them, and he smiled at the man he thought was Fred.

"Fred," he chirped. The redheaded man's face lit up.

"No, not Fred," he smiled. "I'm George. Fred's got two ears, remember?"

And he did. George only had one ear. It was permanently cursed off, he remembered now. A while back. Then another man appeared next to George. It was his father.

"You're on a lot of medication, Perce," he smiled. "Things may seem a bit foggy."

And they did. He blinked and glanced slowly around him. There were enough machines to make it _look_ like he was on a lot of medication, sure. He got his mind to function again, properly. Faster. He blinked a few more times.

"Why am I on medication, Dad?" he asked. "What happened?" But it was somewhat a rhetorical question, because as he said it, he remembered. He remembered the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred suddenly disappearing, and then—nothing. What had happened?

He cut his father off in the middle of whatever he had been saying. "When was the Battle of Hogwarts, Dad? How long ago?"

"Er," he coughed. "Well, let's see now…erm…six months ago?"

"Six _months_?" Arthur nodded. "I've been in a coma, then, have I? Well—well, what happened to me?"

"You were hit by eight curses at once, actually. A few in the chest. Funny thing is, none of them were Killing Curses. We think the Order of the Phoenix cast the spells against the Death Eaters, and they missed and rebounded onto you. You were incredibly lucky, really, to have survived."

Percy couldn't think of anything to say. Then, finally, "I remember—I remember dueling three or four Death Eaters at once…"

"Yeah, Dad, he was hugely outnumbered…" George added.

"…after Fred disappeared," Percy continued.

His father cleared his throat. "Yes, no one really seems to understand that, least of all Fred himself. He seems a bit like he's been placed under a shortened Memory Charm, but none of us knows how or why anyone would have done that, let alone _who_ would have done it."

"Actually, Perce, we let it go a few months ago," George said. "None of us could work it out."

* * *

**A/N: A sequel is on the way, which will be about the future. It'll include the Weasley-Johnsons and a few characters from this story, and a few others that weren't in this one (Scorpius, Victoire, Teddy, Lily, James, Albus, Katie and Lee's kids, etc). It'll feature LONGER CHAPTERS and you should definitely read it! It'll be here before too long, hopefully before September's over. Check back for it if you want. Anyway, here's where I sign off.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TSM**


End file.
